<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chiclet Dreams by Lenore_V</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362539">Chiclet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore_V/pseuds/Lenore_V'>Lenore_V</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, F/F, Girls in Love, Scary Movies, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore_V/pseuds/Lenore_V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams and Wishes that stick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maizono Sayaka/Sonia Nevermind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chiclet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonia slept peacefully beside Sayaka - not for a moment did she stir. She wore an oversized merchandise shirt with Sayaka’s likeness in a cartoonish, original, mickey mouse style; dress, boots, microphone and all. Her fair locks were not held in their usual style, but pushed out of her face with a lazy hand, that messed it as much as it kept it put. Halloween  - the Rob Zombie reboot, as Sonia had sleepily informed her, played out on the computer in between the two girls, flashy and grisly. </p><p>	Sayaka sighed, relaxing against the wooden headboard, her sigh echoing the creak of the bed frame. Her lapis eyes drifted from the screen,vaguely shifting and scanning around her room, up - down, falling - evening, before finally landing down on Sonia’s sleeping form.</p><p>She really was beautiful, but not in the way most regarded beauty.</p><p>

	She saw Sonia’s beauty in the way her eyes sparkled - like droplets of morning dew in the grass just before the sun rose. In the way she’d stick her tongue out in their paradoxical argument about which part of the oreo was better, the cookie part of the cream part. In the way she’d never give up on someone, no matter how dark and twisted their final path may be. 

</p><p>(Her stomach was churning, her forehead was on fire - even her eyes felt dry.)</p><p>
</p><p>(Should she leave?) </p><p>

	Sonia was the kind of person Sayaka expected to find inside of a clamshell - a pearl, tough, clean, pure. Seen, known, yet rare. The ocean was deep, dark, husks of ships laid in its unreliable depths - each passenger just another empty life not worth living. What did they take the risk for? Just to end up as fish food? 

</p><p>Sonia’s sleeping hand managed to find Sayaka’s. </p><p>

</p><p>She’d gladly go to the bottom of the ocean for her. </p><p></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>